


Assorted Snape art

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Batman - Freeform, Comic, Dark Arts, Gen, Spinner's End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various pieces of Snape-centric art of varying vintage and genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

[](http://skitty-kat.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/1490/208414)   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Every fangirl's dream...

 

 

A Christmas Carol

 

 

Once (a long long time ago) I tried comic-booking the chapter Spinner's End... (this is as far as I got, which is probably just as well)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
